1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays are commonly utilized in various electronic products including cell phones, PDAs, and notebook computers. As the market demand for large-scale display panels continues to increase, liquid crystal displays having advantages such as small size and light weight have become widely popular. In fact, liquid crystal displays are gradually replacing the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that had dominated the market for so many years. However, the viewing angle of the conventional liquid crystal displays is not sufficiently wide to ensure a high display quality, therefore, the development of liquid crystal displays is limited by this important factor. A multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) or premium multi-domain vertical alignment (PMVA) display capable of orientating liquid crystals in various directions is therefore made to improve the problem of insufficient viewing angle resulted from the conventional displays.
Please refer to FIGS. 1-2. FIG. 1 is a plan view diagram illustrating a pixel of a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display 10 according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a cross-section diagram of FIG. 1 along the sectional line AA′. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel 10 includes a top substrate 12, a bottom substrate 14, a liquid crystal layer 16 having negative liquid crystals disposed between the top substrate 12 and the bottom substrate 14, and a first pixel electrode 20 and a second pixel electrode 28 disposed between the liquid crystal layer 16 and the bottom substrate 14.
A common electrode 18 disposed on the top substrate 12. A plurality of color filters (not shown) is disposed between the top substrate 12 and the common electrode 18. A plurality of protrusions 22 disposed with respect to the first pixel electrode 20 and the second pixel electrode 28. On the other hand, a capacitor 32 is disposed on the bottom substrate 14. The capacitor 32 is specifically disposed corresponding to the protrusions 22 of the top substrate 12.
Each of the first pixel electrode 20 and the second pixel electrode 28 can be a transmitting electrode composed of indium tin oxide or indium zinc oxide or a reflective electrode. The first pixel electrode 20 and the second pixel electrode 28 are separated by a main slit 26 and connected to each other by a rectangular bridge electrode 24, which can be a transmitting electrode.
The capacitor 32 is composed of a top capacitor electrode 38, a bottom capacitor electrode 34, and a dielectric layer 36 disposed between the top capacitor electrode 38 and the bottom capacitor electrode 34. Typically, the capacitor electrodes 36 and 38 are connected according to a parallel manner for forming a capacitor. The parallel connection of the capacitor increases the capacity of the capacitor and maintains the voltage of the capacitor.
Referring back to FIG. 1, the conventional capacitor is typically formed corresponding to the position of the protrusions. This design improves the problem of light leakage caused by unstable alignment of liquid crystals during dark state and increases the contrast of the display panel.